


Miles Away, Here You Are

by sniperct



Series: Grey Pryde [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty has been away from Rachel for a long time. But when Rachel finds her again, she can't help but let her barriers down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles Away, Here You Are

You're here before you're actually here. It starts as a sudden pricking at the back of my mind. It's at once familiar and alarming, because it's like a piece of myself that I hadn't known is missing is suddenly returned. Then you're standing there, a chasm between us, and everything is fading away. You're still miles away, but you're in my mind and it's like you're right here. You've always been right here.

There's too much to say in just words, so you speak to me in feelings. Disappointment and anger. Confusion. Stubborn. (I never knew stubborn could be an emotion before I met you. You're very much your parents' daughter.). Your feelings mirror mine in so many ways. All that bitterness, that weary tiredness, that desire to just escape, even if it's for a little while. That constant war between the needs of duty and personal needs that wages inside my head wars within yours. And you've _missed me_. Above all else I feel a loneliness that threatens to swallow you whole.

I love you. You're my best friend and my sister by bond, and something much, much _more_. I let you in because I don't have the words either. How many times did I catch you looking at me? How did it take me so long to understand? You're looking at me _that way_ right now. If you were physically here I'd be afraid you'd devour me and I know I wouldn't be able to stop you. 

Your lips are warm and soft, your body molding into mine with such sudden fire that I snap out of your mind (and mine). "What...when did you get here?"

"Just now." You kiss me again. Needy. Demanding. You know I could hit you, or Phase. I could escape if that's what I really wanted to do. When I phase it's not to get away, but to take you inside, and into my room. You're filling my head with dirty thoughts. Though to be fair I've got thoughts of my own. I've read, I've thought, I've questioned, ever since things almost got serious with Xi'an. I still don't know _what_ I am. Mutant, Jewish, woman. As if I _need_ some other part of myself that people will hate. 

"Does any of that matter?" You must have picked up my thoughts. I'm just disappointed your lips aren't on mine any more.

"No. Yes. I mean it shouldn't matter what other people think. It's never stopped me before."

Your eyes are like these deep emerald pools, and you've always laughed when I say that. But they're especially deep and dark today. You don't even need your powers to look into me or to unravel me like an onion, layer by layer. "You're the one ready to fight tooth and claw for what you believe in."

"I believe," I tell you, as my hands explore the curvature of your back. "That love is amazing in all it's forms. I believe that my feelings have grown and shifted over the years. I love you, I always have."

"I know." You smile at me, impish and light, the weight that you normally bear on your shoulders lightened.

"Don't you Han Solo me!" You don't flinch when I smack you, my hand bouncing off of your ass.

"I love you." Your voice echoes in my head, your breath is hot against my ear. You pin me down to my bed and the last coherent thought I have before I make our clothing fall off is that we should have done this a long time ago.


End file.
